It Was Worth It
by HoranAndTheBieb
Summary: Rachel is sick, but that doesn't stop Quinn, from going over and making love to her girlfriend. [Rachel g!p Warning]


**I just wanted to say, that person who asked for a Rachel G!p story, this isn't the one i wrote for your request I'm still working on that, this was just an idea I had for a while and I wanted to write it out while I got the chance. So. Happy new years to you all, and enjoy the story.**

"_Hello Quinn"_

"_Hello Mr. Berry"_

"_Hiram and I are going out, Sicky is upstairs, sleeping I suppose. We should be back late tonight, take care of my baby"_

"_Of course, She is my baby too…In a different way but the thought is there" A Smile from Leroy and Quinn was in the clear, She walked up half the stairs until turning and watching the door shut showing the Berry men had left. Quinn now ran up the stairs._

Quinn didn't bother to knock on the door covered in golden stars. She simply just walked in, her smile pulling up the corners of her lips as she gazed at her sick girlfriend laying in bed, on her back, blanket pull up just under the girl's chin, around the bed covered, Quinn assumed, used tissues that had missed the trash can just a foot away from the bed.

Quinn wasn't disgusted. Sure the tissues were used but hey, what do you expect from someone who was sick? Everyone is like that, she could care less about it.

Shutting the door slowly she made her way to the bed, her eyes never leaving the angel face of Rachel Barbra Berry. Quinn highly believed Rachel, sleeping was the cutest thing this world had to offer, not even all the kittens and puppies in the world could compete with her Rachel.

Quinn placed her right knee carefully onto the soft bed, watching to make sure that she hadn't kneed her girlfriend's body. Putting pressure on her right side, she lifted her left leg, perfectly placing her left knee into the bed on the other side of the sleeping brunette's body.

Leaning forward softly, she placed her hands on either side of Rachel's head before leaning down and kissing the girl's cheek. She didn't pull away when she felt Rachel jump when her lips connected with the skin of the brunette.

Moving down to the brunette's neck, Rachel let out a small cough before biting her lip. The butterflies in her stomach instantly forming in her stomach as Quinn took the skin of Rachel's pulse point between her teeth and suck.

"Q-Quinn" Rachel moaned. Her back arching just slightly, making her front press into Quinn's. Rachel wasn't surprised she felt a stir in her sweat pants. No matter what state Rachel was in, Quinn could always turn Rachel on.

"Quinn, I-I'm sick" Rachel's protest was only half heart while Quinn began pulling down the blanket, that covered the brunette's body.

"I still want to-"

"Don't" Rachel bit her lip, Quinn pulled away from Rachel's neck, the brunette lost her breath as soon as she was met with the desire and hunger in Quinn's darkening hazel eyes. Rachel felt another twitch, and twitched once more, as Quinn placed her center, against Rachel's covered crotch, making the girl let out a little squeak and moan when Quinn began rocking against Rachel.

"I'd Still Want To _Fuck_ You" Quinn smirked, adding a harder thrust when releasing her curse word. Quinn could feel Rachel's hard on. "And I know you do too" Rachel groaned.

"Well, Duh" Rachel smiled, when met with Quinn's risen eyebrow.

"Well then, let's do this" Quinn stood up, and pulled off Rachel's blanket, and immediately, took off her top, along with her bra, and began undoing her pants until she heard a small whimper. She looked up and smirked at her girlfriend who still laid in bed, the tent in her sweat pants clearly visible. Quinn's eyes stayed on Rachel's crotch before slowly gazing up the white tank top Rachel is wearing before meeting dark brown eyes.

Quinn licked her lips before dropping her pants to her pants, Quinn caught Rachel's chest hitch up, before dropping down.

"You're so beautiful" Rachel whispered, slowly trying to sit up, until Quinn rose up her finger.

"Stay" Quinn smiled softly, she slid off her underwear when Rachel dropped back onto the bed, she couldn't help that her hand slid down her stomach, just about to slid under the waist band of her sweat pants.

"No" Quinn demanded, hovering over her girlfriend. The brunette only whimpered, and slid her hand to her bed. Quinn placed her hand under the brunette's shirt trailing her finger over Rachel's trembling abs.

"You're so adorable" Quinn mumbled, bringing Rachel's shirt up, as the brunette, sniffed and narrowed her eyes, trying to focus on not sneezing on her girlfriend.

"I could make you sick" Rachel whined, but made no complaint when Quinn, pulled off Rachel's tank top and tossed it to the floor, because the brunette had no plans today she thought she wouldn't wear a bra, and Quinn agreed.

"My Immune system is the best, I doubt that" Quinn smiled, leaning down taking one of Rachel's hardening nipple into her mouth. Rachel arched her back, with a loud moan.

"W-What about my dad's? They could walk in at any sec-oh" Rachel was cut off when she felt her sweat pants get lowered, and Quinn's hand push past her boxers and wrap her hand around the base of Rachel's shaft.

"Their gone, Love…So Scream for me" Quinn husked, her voice dripping with lust as she started to pump her meat with her hand, feeling it twitch.

"I can't wait to have you inside me" Quinn mumbled, placing sloppy kisses along Rachel's neck, rubbing her hand faster on her cock, running her thumb over the tip gathering up her pre-cum and spread it across her dick.

Quinn leaned down, allowing her body to rub softly against Rachel's, her cock the only thing separating them, Quinn's hand moving in a circular pumping motion, sometimes feeling her knuckles brush up against Rachel's lower abs.

Rachel shut her eyes, swallowing hard, Quinn trailed her lips up, to lock with Rachel's while the girl was on the verge of releasing herself over everything in her way. Rachel pulled back with a gasp, trying to catch her breath, but she wasn't being successful with Quinn's hand rapidly moving on the shaft of her cock.

"Quinn, I'm about to….to…" Before Rachel was even done speaking Quinn heard her suck in a deep breath only to released it in a long, high pitched moan as she came, Cum shooting out of her cock onto Quinn's bare stomach, and her own lower stomach.

Quinn's hand stayed wrapped around Rachel's cock, squeezing it softly when she felt the appendage soften.

"Don't go soft now, I didn't even get to suck you off yet" Quinn spoke softly, using her free hand to scope up the cum splattered on her stomach onto her finger and bring it to her lips. Just as soon as Rachel's eyes opened, and looked at Quinn, the blond could only smirk and place her cum covered fingers into her mouth and suck, hallowing her cheeks, and smiled to herself when she felt her girlfriend's cock stiffen in her grasp once more.

Rachel tangled her fingers in blonde hair as Quinn slowly kissed down Rachel's body, kissing the tip of Rachel's cock as soon as she reached her desired destination. Rachel's breath hitched as Quinn softly ran her tongue up the length of Rachel's cock. Had she mentioned that Rachel was at least 8 inches long?

Quinn then wrapped her lips around Rachel, bobbing her head slowly, each time she lifted up, almost pulling Rachel's cock out of her mouth, she twirled her tongue around the tip, and dipped her tongue into the slit, before sliding down the shaft, until she felt Rachel's tip press against the back of her throat.

"Oh, Quinn!" Rachel shouted, holding Quinn's head in place with both hands as her thighs tensed around her ."Oh, baby, yes! That's it!" Rachel bucked her hips as she tightened her grip in the blonde's hair. "Fuck, Yes"

"Oh, God Quinn..." Rachel loved, Quinn's slick mouth pushing up and down and sucking and with her tongue licking and bathing her meat, she knew she wasn't going to last long.

"Shit, Quinn, I'm gonna cum down your fucking throat" Always at the times of arrival, Rachel's perfect grammar would always disappear, with Quinn's skills.

This was the time Quinn Decided to push Rachel over the edge with an amazing bang, Quinn took her back all the way inside and started humming. Pushing the brunette almost instantly over the edge.

Rachel arched her back and let out a disgruntle scream of Quinn's name as thick ropes of cum shooting out of the top of Rachel's cock and into Quinn's throat.

Quinn's teeth scraped Rachel's cock, milking Rachel for all she had. Pulling Rachel's cock out of her mouth with a pop, Rachel laid on the bed, her hand gripping the bed sheets as she tried to regulate her breathing once more.

"Love" Quinn said sweetly as Rachel slowly opened her eyes to meet those gorgeous hazel ones that she's fallen in love with.

"Yes, babe" Rachel said, her voice raspy, and swallowed hard once more when she saw Quinn's lips quirk up in a smirk.

"I need to get off, love" Quinn slowly climbed into Rachel once more, Rachel rose onto her elbows, while Quinn worked on sliding the delicate lips of her pussy, against Rachel's quickly hardening cock.

"I know, baby" Rachel simply replied, Leaning up, capturing Quinn's lips, before placing her hand on Quinn's hip and slowly laid Quinn down on her bed, as Rachel hovered above her, no once their lips disconnecting, until Rachel pulled away, placing her forehead against Quinn's and gazing down to watch, as she guided her cock to Quinn's entrance, and slowly penetrate into her girlfriend, her cock immediately gripped by the tight wet walls, of Quinn.

Quinn's walls fluttered in contentment, stretching and accommodating to Rachel's size. Rachel kissed her fiercely, breathing in deeply through her nose as she started to thrust with purpose into her girlfriend. Her cock easily went through the motions, coming out shiny with wetness. Quinn held on to Rachel's neck as she continued her thrusts, the bed squeaking with her every movement.

"I-I love you Rachel" Quinn gasped out, and whined in frustration when Rachel's thrusts stopped. Rachel smiled, and slowly began to thrust into her girl again.

"I love you too Quinn" Rachel whispered, while Quinn pulled Rachel down for a tender, loving kiss. After dating for eight months this was the first time, the two girlfriends had actually said those three words. And it meant everything to Rachel that Quinn loved her, with her past horrible relationships, she knew, once she heard those three words, she just knew, Quinn and her would last forever.

Rachel, increased her pace her main focus to bring Quinn over the edge. The brunette brought her hand into play, rubbing her girlfriend's clit with her thumb.

Quinn's world became hazy as she released her orgasm, her walls gripping the appendage that her brought her pleasure begging it to release its seed. Her whole body shivered and shook. She felt as Rachel grabbed her hips firmly, pounding into her without synchronization, groaning into her girlfriend's neck as her cum spilled into her lover.

Rachel dropped onto Quinn with a grunt, as their chest pressed together, each could feel the rapid beating of their hearts.

"I really love you Rachel" Quinn mumbled placing a soft kiss to Rachel cheek.

"I'm head over heels for you Qui-" Rachel's sweet words were only cut off by a sneeze, let out by the brunette onto the blonde. "Oh god, I'm so sorry"

The blond bit her lip, reaching over to the table next to Rachel's bed and pulling out a tissue and wiped her neck, throwing the used tissue in the garbage Quinn shrugged, looking up to meet Rachel's loving, apologetic brown eyes.

"S'okay" She simply said, as Rachel smiled softly and placed a soft kiss to Quinn's lips before, falling asleep on her girlfriend, her cock still buried inside her.

/

Quinn sniffed as she opened the door to Rachel's bedroom the next day.

"Hello Baby" Rachel smiled brightly at her girlfriend who had just entered her room, only to have her smile fade when she saw how pale and dead looking her girlfriend was.

The blond just simply walked to Rachel's night stand, grabbing a tissue and blowing her nose into it, before dropping it into the trash. Without a word, Quinn lifted the blanket to Rachel's bed, as the brunette moved to the side, allowing her girlfriend to lay down in bed with her.

As soon as Quinn let the blanket drop, she wrapped her arms around the brunette and pull her into her, placing her head in Rachel's neck, the brunette placed her arms around Quinn and kissed the top of her head.

"I told you I'll get you sick" Rachel chuckled lightly when Quinn groaned.

"Shhhh, Sleeepppp"


End file.
